mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Where to farm Dragon Stars and Cosmos Eggs
Written by CompanionCubeCutie You finished all Levels and already have a ton of Stone Bricks and Magic, but you're still missing Dragon Gems and also you still need a lot more Dragon Power? Dragon Gems The best (and only) way to get Dragon Gems without buying them is to tap Dragon Stars, so we'll need to farm them. As they appear randomly it's almost impossible to gain 3 Dragon Stars in one level, and thus you probably won't be able to merge them in a level. Luckily you can take them home to your Camp if they appear in a level, as long as you leave them until you finish the level and get to collect your rewards. You can then merge 3 (or even better: 5) of them to gain a Magnificent Dragon Star and tap it for about 5 Giant Dragon Gems, which you should definitely merge in 5s, as the level-3 gems only give exactly as many gems as 3 level-2 ones. Cosmos Dragon Eggs Of course you can wait for Cosmos Dragons to randomly spawn from merged Sapphire Eggs, but you could also just play one level over and over, as you'll get Cosmos Dragon Eggs and Nests as Level Rewards if you finish it a certain amount of times. At first, you play a few times (usually three times) for a chest (often a Dangerous Chest). Then you play for a Cosmos Egg. When you have achieved the single egg, you play for a nest of Cosmos Eggs. A nest can contain as many as seven eggs, and no fewer than three eggs. When you have achieved the nest, the cycle starts again, sometimes with a different type of chest. Each time you complete the entire cycle of chest, single egg and then nest, the number of times you are required to play to gain the reward is increased. If you play the same level too many times, the chalice cost of gaining the reward and the time involved outweighs the actual reward itself, making the level only useful for Dragon Star farming. Possible Rewards Each level also lists "possible rewards". These are randomly offered to you for free in the level rewards when you complete the level, and include a Dragon Egg for a particular type of dragon. The egg is quite infrequently offered, and (as with all level rewards) you need to tick it to bring it back to camp. This is distinct from eggs that are offered in the level rewards at the cost of gems. The "possible rewards" eggs do not need to be present at the end of the level, whereas eggs that can be bought in the level rewards are simply objects that were lying around when the level completed. "Possible rewards" eggs are an added (and welcome) bonus for repeatedly playing a single level. Levels Obv you're rewarded pretty well for finishing levels many times, but most of the levels take a huge amount of time and also require to plan your merges ahead to get all 3 star objectives. There are a few levels that have proven to be quite fitting for farming Dragon Stars and Cosmos Dragon Eggs: Category:Tutorial